


Moonlight Lake

by sister_wolf



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-09
Updated: 2001-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to make two lovers out of friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Lake

The waters of the lake were cool and still, reflecting the moon which shone brilliantly above them in the night sky and illumined the figure of a woman with silver-white hair who floated between the lake and moon as if she were no more substantial than a ghost.

She basked in the moon's gentle glow for some short while, and then floated down to the pebbled shore. She seemed to search the shadows under the trees for a moment, and then smiled and called, "Good evening, Logan."

Soundlessly, he padded out of the underbrush, a half-smile on his face. "You're getting better at that, 'Ro."

She frowned, shaking her head. "I am still not good enough at it. I can only sense the presence of another person if the breeze is coming from their direction and if there are not other factors affecting the movement of the atmosphere. I fear this aspect of my gift will never be useful in a combat situation."

He snorted and shook his head. "So? It's somethin' ya learned to do by yourself, and you should be proud of it. Not everything has to do with the damned cause."

"Logan, we have had this discussion before—"

"So let's not have it now." He seemed to hesitate for a moment (**Surely not,** Ororo thought. **Logan never hesitates.**) and then said, "Ya wanna go for a swim?"

"What, right now?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

Ororo shook her head. "Any number of reasons. It's the middle of the night. We both have duties in the morning. Neither one of us has a swimsuit."

He grinned. "Live in the moment, 'Ro. And why the hell would we need swimsuits? I don't have a problem with nudity, and unless you suddenly developed one…" He pulled his plaid shirt off and started working the buckle of his jeans free.

"This is foolishness, Logan." Ororo wasn't sure why the thought of skinny-dipping with Logan was making her blush. He was correct, she had no nudity taboo, and yet the thought of being naked in the water with Wolverine was making her cheeks feel very warm.

He dropped the jeans and Ororo averted her eyes quickly. "I'll go in the water first. I'll even promise not ta peek at ya."

One last excuse. "But surely, with your adamantium skeleton, you'll sink…"

"I don't float too good, but I don't sink like a stone either. Come on, 'Ro, live a little!" She heard him splash into the water.

She slowly removed her long silk shift, folding it carefully and placing it on Logan's discarded shirt. Turning, Ororo found that he'd been true to his word and had kept his back turned while she stripped.

The cool water welcomed her in as she gracefully slid into the shallows. She surfaced a few feet from Logan and pushed the heavy weight of her hair back from her face. "Oh, this is heavenly."

"Told ya." He sounded so insufferably smug that she splashed him with water. He grinned and wiped the water out of his eyes. "That's more like it. You've been too damned serious lately, 'Ro. Takin' the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Sometimes it feels as if the weight of the world is on my shoulders, Logan. So many people depend on us…"

"And that's why ya can't afford to burn yourself out like this."

"I am not burning myself out."

"Bullshit. When was the last time you took a break?"

"I took a vacation just a few months ago."

"Almost a year ago, and it was cut short by some crisis or other."

"We all have to make sacrifices. We're fighting to make the world a better place." He'd floated closer to her in the water, she realized suddenly. If she just reached out her hand, she'd feel his chest.

"When was the last time you did something spur of the moment, 'Ro? When was the last time you let yourself feel like a woman, not like a soldier?" His voice rumbled in his chest. She could almost feel it through the water, caressing her with invisible fingers.

"I—I don't know. I think I've forgotten how." The admission made her feel more naked, more vulnerable than walking into the water unclothed had.

"Let me show you," he whispered, tracing a blunt finger along the side of her face and down the length of her neck.

Ororo closed her eyes, concentrating on the sensation of his fingers gently tracing the sweep of her collarbones and the edge of her shoulders. Her head tipped back and she gasped as his hands stroked down the sides of her breasts and then cupped her breasts in his palms. His hands were shockingly warm against the cool water. She arched into his touch as he rubbed his thumbs over her hard nipples.

"Open your eyes, 'Ro," he murmured hoarsely. She opened her eyes and stared into his, biting her lower lip as he pinched her nipples gently. She heard a rumble in his chest and then he kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth as he pulled her body against his.

Ororo twined her legs around his, feeling his hot erection rubbing against her stomach. She rubbed her body against his sinuously, sucking on his tongue, scratching her nails down his back. He growled and sank his hands into her hair, shifting his head so that he could plunder her mouth from a new angle.

She moaned, running her hands up and down his muscular back, her hips writhing rhythmically against him. He raised her up so that he could suckle on her breasts. Ororo gasped, holding his head against her, feeling the exquisite almost-pain as his teeth nibbled on her nipples. "Oh… goddess," she moaned, feeling the sensations like lightning bolts that went straight to her clit. He sucked, licked, nibbled, and nipped, and the sensations built upon each other, building a glorious tension in her vagina, until suddenly the tension burst and she threw her head back with a sharp cry as an orgasm rippled through her body.

Sliding her body down his, he reclaimed her mouth for a deep kiss. Wrapping his arms securely around her, Logan walked slowly out of the water, carrying her weight easily across the pebbled beach and up onto the sweep of moonlit lawn. He knelt and then lowered Ororo onto the slick, cool grass. He paused, looking down on her, and whispered, "'Ro, you're beautiful."

She smiled up at him. "You make me feel beautiful, Logan." Tugging his head down to hers, she kissed him passionately, nipping his bottom lip and then laving the little hurt with her tongue.

Bracing himself on his forearms, he rubbed his cock against her clit, loving the breathy little gasps she made with every stroke. Her legs wrapped around his, pulling him toward her, but he resisted her urging, rubbing against her with slow, even strokes. She started writhing her head from side to side, moaning, digging her fingernails into his back, but he held back, waiting until she was practically sobbing before sliding his cock into the moist, welcoming, pulsing heat of her vagina.

Ororo groaned deeply as she felt him pushing into her, goddess he was thick and big and oh goddess it felt so good. She could feel another orgasm roaring down on her as he started stroking in and out of her with long deep pushes and, "Oh, oh yes, ohyes, oh Logan, oooooooh…."

He could feel her rippling around him, pulsing, and he was close, so close, and then she was moaning and gasping his name and her vagina was clamping down on him and then with a series of short, quick, uncontrolled strokes he came, shuddering, growling, "'Ro!"

Panting, Ororo smiled up at the moon and luxuriated in the feel of Logan's body against her. His head was buried in the juncture of her neck and shoulder and she could feel each deep, gasping breath he took pressing his chest down on her. She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling its coarse texture and the way that it naturally tended toward two points, almost like a mane in its sheer thickness.

Eventually, his breathing evened out and he raised his head, looking down on her with a quizzical half-smile. "You okay with this, 'Ro?"

She smiled, a full, joyful smile that made her look at least ten years younger. "Logan, my friend, I am more than okay with this. In fact, I would suggest that any time you feel that I am becoming too serious, you may feel free to ravish me on the lawn."

He grinned and quirked one eyebrow. "Anytime? Sure, I'll just tell Juggernaut to hold on a sec, we're just gonna go screw on the back lawn for a bit—"

"Logan!" She smacked his arm lightly. "You know what I meant."

He sobered and stared down at her for a moment. "I know, 'Ro. Anytime." And he claimed her mouth for a deep, thorough kiss.

The moon shone down on the two figures intertwined on the lawn, and seemed to have a secret smile all her own for two lovers made out of friends.


End file.
